mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Baki the Grappler
Raijin Comics (former) | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | first = 1991 | last = 1999 | volumes = 42 | volume_list = }} FUNimation Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | netowrk_en = FUNimation channel & CoLours TV | first = 8 January 2001 | last = 25 June 2001 | episodes = 24 | episode_list = }} Baki the Grappler or Grappler Baki (グラップラー刃牙) is a manga and anime series by Keisuke Itagaki. It was originally serialized in the Weekly Shōnen Champion from 1991 to 1999, lasting 42 collected volumes. It was followed by two sequel series, (serialized from 1999 to 2005) and (which began in 2005 and currently in serialization). The 24 episode anime aired in Japan between January 8, 2001 and June 25, 2001. A second 24 episode series called 'Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament' was released on 22 July 2001. The story revolves around Baki Hanma and his quest to proclaim himself as the strongest grappler in the world, thus taking the title from his father. Baki also fights to gain the trust of his overly psychotic mother. The OVA was released by Manga Entertainment in Australia and the UK and previously released by Central Park Media in the U.S. Gutsoon! Entertainment released the first 46 chapters of the original manga in English in the pages of Raijin Comics, their anthology magazine. Characters Manga volumes Baki manga so far (chronologically): *Grappler Baki (Real fighting action) - (First series Volume 1 to 42, complete, Deluxe version 1-24 complete) (The Champion Saga, the Kid Saga, and the Maximum Tournament saga). Raijin Comics began work on this arc, and got through about 1-3 volumes of the Japanese version, give or take, before discontinuing manga publication altogether. The company only had the rights to the magazine edition of this series, and not the graphic novels, a rarity in the American manga publication industry. *Grappler Baki Gaiden: Igari vs Mount Toba - (Complete) (immediately after the Maximum Tournament). *Baki: In Search Of Our Strongest Hero (The Strongest is the Beautiful) - (2nd series Volume 1 to 31, Complete) (The Prisoners saga, the Chinese Challenge saga, the Ali. Jr saga). This series is also referred to as New Grappler Baki. *Baki saga - (The Romantic Contact chapter) (Complete) (Side story that develops at the same time as volume 15). *Grappler Baki: Scarface, the Legend of the Invincible Fist - (Volume 1 to 5, ongoing) (Hanayama Kaoru's yakuza adventures outside the world of Grappler Baki). *Grappler Baki: Red Dragon side, Grappler side - (Complete) (compendium of the characters and events of the world of Grappler baki/Baki , covers until volume 23 of the 2nd saga). *Grappler Baki: Blue Tiger side, Fighting side - (Complete) (Compendium of every battle fought and its results on the world of Grappler baki/Baki, also covers until volume 23 of the 2nd saga). *Hanma Baki : Son of Ogre, The Boy Fascinating the Fighting God (3rd series finale Volume 1 to 25, ongoing, weekly published on SHONEN CHAMPION WEEKLY) (Training With the Strongest saga, Oliva's Fortress saga 9-10 , The Prehistoric Menace chapter (Pickle wars, the rise of Katsumi, Jack's ambition, Baki's confrontation) (Vol 21) (Tied to the manga Hanma Baki 10.5 Anecdote Pickle: The man from 65.000.000 years ago). Airing outside Japan Hawaii-based TV station KIKU aired the FUNimation Productions licensed version of the series during the August and October 2006 period. Dubbed in English, the episodes were edited for time but do not appear to have been edited for content. The opening theme for the anime is a song titled Child Prey by popular Japanese rock band Dir En Grey. FUNimation is no longer airing their dub on the COLOURS channel on weekends at 10pm, as they have taken all anime off of their channel. ''Grappler Baki: The Ultimate Fighter OVA This 45-minute OVA was licensed in the USA by Central Park Media in 1998.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=671 It is a close adaptation of the first few chapters of the original manga, in which Baki Hanma fights Koushou Shinogi. References External links *Official japanese website * * Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2001 television series endings Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Manga of 1991 Category:Manga of 1999 Category:Manga of 2005 Category:1991 comic debuts Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime OVAs de:Grappler Baki fr:Grappler Baki ko:바키 it:Baki the Grappler ja:グラップラー刃牙 pl:Baki the Grappler pt:Baki the Grappler ru:Боец Баки tl:Baki the Grappler th:บากิ